Secrets
by Cherry Jones
Summary: Daryl was on another routine hunt and came across a girl who makes him question what has seemed like a normal life for him. Will she open up to him and will he bring down his walls. A/N I don't own walking dead or any of its characters nor am I sure where I'm going with this but please R&R. I'm curious on if I should keep going with it.
A/N: This fanfiction is written in the idea that the Governor never came back to the prison after killing off most of his people. Rick and his group did take in the others from Woodbury and learning to coexist in creating a better environment to live in. Hope you like it please R&R and give me your thoughts because I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Thank you!

It was still and silent in the forest that hot summer day, just the way Daryl liked it. For him it was easier to find any animals to take back to the prison, although today was an unlucky day for him. He may have been able to hear and track better it seemed either all animals went into hiding or they had been eaten by the walkers. Several hours had passed by when he figured on heading back when..

"Help! Help!" A female voice started screaming, without thinking he took off towards the voice. "Please somebody help!"

The faster he ran the more it seemed like trees were a blur passing by him. He wasn't sure why he was running to the voice but he knew he needed to help. That's when he came upon a small clearing with a female hanging from a tree upside down with walkers coming from all around her.

"Oh boys you brought your girlfriends along, well I guess that's alright by me I don't mind sharing." She laughed to herself as she cut herself from the trap and like a cat landed down onto the ground. She had two combat knives in each hand, without any thought her knives would go in and out of a head, taking them down by twos and barely taking a second to breath.

Behind him he heard snarling, he turned to find a walker coming up to join his herd, he took out his knife and came down hard on the walker's skull. He turned to find her battling two while a third was coming at her on her right side. Putting an arrow in place he shot it just as she turned her head to look at him, it cut the top of her ear as it embedded itself in the walker behind her.

The girl brought her hand to her ear as she felt it still there and brought it in front of her she found blood in her hand, her blood...who did he think he was? Who was he to think he needed to save her, she took one of the knives and threw catching his shirt and pinning him to the tree behind him. "Who do you think you are?"

Daryl was not only surprised by her abilities but also at the fact that she thought it was right to throw a knife at him. "I do believe that I just saved your life."

As he pulled the knife out of the tree and saw she already had his arrow in her hand pointing it at him as she quickly closed in on him. "I had things under control thank you asshole."

"I'm the asshole? Are you serious right now? Listen here bitch okay if it weren't for me you would have a walker feasting on your skin right now."

Her tongue rolled around in her cheek as her eyes narrowed at him, "I can handle myself if you hadn't noticed."

"No I just noticed a suicidal girl hanging from the trees taking out several walkers!" The frustration was radiating off of them waiting to explode. The girl just giggled to herself as she dropped the arrow in front of him taking her knife and started to walk away. "What makes you think you can throw a knife at me and then just walk away like that? Hey I'm talking to you bitch."

Daryl stated to her back as she just kept walking, "Because I am."

He wasn't sure what came over him but he couldn't believe this girl, it was as though she didn't care that she found another living person. "Listen I think…" As he wrapped his hand around her arm turning around, before he saw what was coming he finally noticed her bright blue eyes and midnight black hair. She was attractive and there was no denying it and her beauty was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

"You must have came from the prison….hmm either I'm too close or you ventured off the path and farther out…." Gwen had taken the first thing she saw and when she turned hit the man as hard as she could knocking him out cold.

As she turned to walk away she realized that even though she knew nothing about him and leaving him wouldn't be technically a horrible thing she remembered when there was someone she could have left but chose not to. Although that moment changed her life forever it was worth it and wouldn't change it for all the world.

"God damn it you stupid piece of.." She uttered to herself wishing she hadn't have knocked him out in the first place realizing that now she would have to carry him back to the nearby prison.

Turning him flat on his back she took his cross bow and arrows off him and strapped them onto her back. Looking around her she realized what she needed to do, shaking her head she already regretted it and yet still found herself smirking at the situation. Taking out one of her knives she cut down a walker's abdomen as the smell of rotting intestines hit her nose she felt the bile at the back of her throat.

"Damnit Gwen get it together it's just rotting guts…" Shaking the thoughts from her mind she pulled out as much as her hands could hold. "I hope you realize what I'm doing."


End file.
